cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca and Josh
'Rebecca and Josh ' were boyfriend and girlfriend during the summer of 2005 when they were both sixteen years old and attending Camp Canyon Grove. After he dumped her on the last day of camp they didn't see each other for another ten years. A chance reunion was enough to convince Rebecca to abandon her life in New York and move to his hometown of West Covina, California to chase after him. She spent several months trying to steal him away from his girlfriend Valencia Perez but eventually realized how unhealthy her obsession was. However, once Josh broke up with Valencia he immediately went to Rebecca and they became lovers again. Josh would eventually propose to Rebecca but on their wedding day he left her at the altar to become a priest. Their first appearance together was in the Season One episode "Josh Just Happens to Live Here!". Pairing history Season One Josh and Valencia went to a nightclub called Spider's and afterwards shopped at the Country Market. They bumped into Rebecca and Josh lied about how he and knew her from camp when they were grade schoolers. Afterwards, Josh found out Greg had a thing for Rebecca and encouraged his friend to go for it. Josh was worried when Rebecca and Valencia actually became friends. He and Greg accompanied then for a night out at Spider's. A drunk Rebecca kissed Valencia and then accidentally revealed the truth about her and Josh's teenage summer camp fling. Valencia was furious she had been lied to and told Josh he couldn't see Rebecca anymore . At Paula's suggestion, Rebecca threw a housewarming party hoping Josh would attend and she'd get some alone time with him. The event would allow her to see him since Valencia had forbidden Josh from being alone with Rebbeca. Although the party started off rocky, thanks in part to Josh's help and Paula's recruiting efforts it became a success. Josh and Rebecca acted as co-hosts to the festivities and he even held her drink upside down from a keg by holding her legs up. When Greg complimented Rebecca on the turn out she claimed it was all because of Josh . When Josh received a text from Valencia he ignored it and stayed at the party much to Rebecca's delight . Josh met up with Rebecca at Cup of boba and looked at photo albums of their time at camp. They were interrupted by Greg who was sore over a bad date he had just with Rebecca. Josh tried to defend her but Greg told him he was just as bad since he was going against his girlfriends wishes by being alone with Rebecca. Bothered by Greg's words Josh talked to his old friend Father Brah about it. Meanwhile, Rebecca tried to prove Greg wrong by helping Darryl Whitefeather in his divorce proceedings to win custody of his daughter. She went too far in her attempts but managed to fix her mistakes and later met up with Josh again at Cup of boba. After discussing things with Father Brah he admitted to her that he's very attracted to her but stated that he is committed to Valencia . Thanks to Paula's meddling Rebecca was invited to Josh's Thanksgiving dinner with his family. Rebecca hoped winning over his parents and relatives would bring her closer to Josh. She ingratiated herself to Josh's family while Valencia continued to be treated as a pariah by them. Her "victory" was short lived however as it resulted in bringing Josh and Valencia closer together. They argued about Rebecca only for the discussion to turn into a more intimate activity. Rebecca was trapped in adjoining bathroom to the room they were in forced to deal with her diarrhea and hear the pair have sex. Afterwards, Josh and Valencia announced they were moving in together much to Rebecca (and Josh's mom's) dismay . }} Season Two . }} Relationship analysis Both Josh and Rebecca have an idealized version of each other not completely rooted in reality. Josh is in awe of Rebecca because she is smart and professionally successful. As pointed out by a confidant of his, Josh is flattered by Rebecca's devotion, admiration and attention. In Rebecca's case, while she is attracted to Josh, her feelings for him are mostly rooted in a romantic fantasy she's had since she was a child. She believes that not only is Josh her one true love but that being with him will somehow make her happy. Her preoccupation with winning his affections has caused her to overlook Josh's relative immaturity and frequent indecisiveness. Josh in turn has a similar blindspot towards Rebecca and cannot or will not to see the depth of her obsession. Rebecca's devotion does have a positive affect on Josh as it encourages him to believe in himself more. Josh will often do the same for her believing in Rebecca while others remain more skeptical. However, given that the root of their beliefs is in those idealized versions of each other this can be seen as a negative as well furthering any unrealistic expectations they have of each other. Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Josh Chan